


"You're Not Allowed To Do That!"

by hedaharmony



Series: Clexa Prompt Fill [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, clarke is smooth, clarke makes it better, costia cheats, lexa is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaharmony/pseuds/hedaharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa finds Costia cheating, and so goes to drown her sorrows at a club, where she meets Clarke, who seems to think it's okay to just jump over the bar and make a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Not Allowed To Do That!"

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt fill of this series. TW // Alcohol (not really in a bad way but tagged just in case). All prompts being filled from this post https://cliffovevo.tumblr.com/post/122268261639/prompts-send-me-them-pls-i-want-to-write-rn

Prompt 2

“You’re not allowed to do that!”

*****

I walked into the club, quickly making my way towards the bar, and before long I had my beer placed in front of me. I brought the cool glass to my lips and downed half the bottle in just a few sips. Slamming it down on the wooden bar in front of me, I exhaled, and let myself fully think through the night’s events.

I had been walking to my girlfriend’s apartment, her favourite flowers in my hand, to surprise her. I’d been away on a business trip all week, so I thought she’d love it. However, when I used the key she’d given me to let myself into her apartment, it was me that was surprised when I saw her having sex with some random girl on the couch.

I’d immediately thrown the flowers at the naked pair, and saw Costia’s face drop when she saw me.

“Lexa, I can explain,” she had begged, throwing a robe over her body.

“We’re over, Costia,” I had replied as I left her place, and walked to the bar I was at now.

I pulled out my phone to see 5 texts and 3 missed calls from her.

Cos

Lexa, I’m sorry

I didn’t know you were coming over

It only happened once I promise

You know we’re not over

She meant nothing

My eyes narrowed at the screen, as I replied with a final, “We’re done, Costia.” I then blocked her number so she couldn’t reach me, at least for now.

As I switched off my phone and placed it in my pocket, the stool beside me moved, and I looked at the person who now inhabited it.

I was met with blue eyes staring straight at me, and a gorgeous face framed with flawless blonde hair. I smiled at her, before turning back to my beer, and downing the rest.

“Wow,” I heard the girl say. “What’s happened to you tonight that’s made you drink like that?”

I angled my body towards hers slightly and thought to myself, why not just tell her, as I replied, “Walked in on my girlfriend fucking someone else.”

“Damn okay, fair reason. Why would anyone cheat on you though, you’re hot? She must be an idiot.”

I smiled a little at her calling me hot and Costia an idiot.

“Yeah,” I returned, not really knowing what else to say. “I’m Lexa, by the way.”

“Clarke,” she informed.

I nodded, then watched as her face grew mischievous.

“Well, Lexa,” Clarke began. “I think you’re going to need something stronger than that beer.”

I looked at her curiously, my eyebrow slightly quirked. She did nothing but smirk in return as she jumped over the bar.

“Clarke!” I whisper yelled. “You’re not allowed to do that!”

She carried on moving behind the bar, grabbing a glass and a large cocktail shaker. I watched as she flawlessly combined multiple alcohols and different drinks, then shook them. Clarke then continued to pour the drink into the glass, and slid it over to the side of the bar I was on.

Barely second guessing, I reached for the drink before me, taking a gulp and letting the alcohol burn my throat. Surprisingly, the drink was actually delicious, despite the high alcohol content.

As I looked back at Clarke across the bar, I saw her looking at me, eyebrow raised and awaiting my response.

“Pretty good,” I told her. 

She looked smugly at me, before taking a sip of her own drink, which looked to be just water. I noticed a man from behind the bar approaching her, and I tried to warn her before she got in trouble, but it was too late.

“That was a good show, boss,” the dark-haired man greeted, leaving me confused.

“Thanks, Bell, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Clarke replied, as the man carried on past her, leaving the bar and heading into a back room.

“Boss?” I questioned.

“Yeah, I own this place,” Clarke admitted, grinning still.

I slowly nodded my head, “Makes sense,” I muttered.

She laughed in return before hopping back over the bar, and sitting back in her original place beside me.

Bringing the glass back to my lips, I down the rest of my drink, then turn to face the club, resting my back on the bar.

“Thanks for the drink,” I tell Clarke, as she mimics my position.

“Not a problem.”

We sat for a while, just observing all of the people dancing, and I let myself fully come to terms with what Costia had done. There was no chance she was going to win me back. There were a lot of things I could forgive, however cheating, was not one of them.

I had drifted into my own little world sort of, and the alcohol had definitely started to take an effect. I didn’t notice at first when someone rushed towards me until I heard their voice.

“Lexa, here you are,” Costia said, heavily breathing.

I looked at her face, and found no sympathy.

“Costia, please leave, this is all your own fault anyway. Now, you have to live with the consequences.”

Her face fell, as if she was really expecting me to take her back.

“You don’t mean that.”

“I think she does,” Clarke interrupted.

“And who are you?” Costia shot back.

“The owner of this bar, and so,” Clarke looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist as she continued to talk, “right about now, it seems you’re about to leave.”

Suddenly, two large bodyguards appeared behind Costia, who began to protest.

I watched as she was escorted out, before turning to Clarke and bursting into laughter.

“That was amazing,” I got out between my laughs. It was clear by this point the alcohol I’d drank had had an effect and Clarke, noticing this stood up.

“Come on, I’m taking you home.”

“Okay,” I replied, letting her guide me out of the club and into her car.

She passed her phone to me, opened on maps.

“Type in your address.”

I did as she said, passing the phone back to her as she began to drive.

Before long, we arrived at my house, and as I began to get out, Clarke stopped me.

“Pass me your phone?” she asked and I quickly complied, unlocking it before handing it over.

She pressed around on the screen for a minute and passed it back to me. 

“I put my number in,” she informed me, and I nodded.

“Bye, Clarke,” I said, exiting the car, and walking into my house.

The next morning, I awoke to a slight headache and a text lighting up my phone screen.

Clarke (aka hot club owner)

When you’re ready, I’d love to show you how a beautiful girl like yourself should be treated.

I blushed remembering yesterday’s events, and how Costia’s infidelity had led me to meet Clarke, the admittedly hot club owner.

I quickly typed out a reply.

I think I’d like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> tumblr- strangelywondxrful  
> twitter- sunshinecxbello  
> insta- twentyonemeg


End file.
